Atlas Herrera (Prime Earth)
"I'm not a survivor, I'm a warrior." - Atlas Herrera History Atlas Herrera was born to his Welsh mother, Harper Driscoll and Venezuelan father, Jack Herrera. His parents were ages 28 and 30, respectively, when Atlas was born. 7 years later, his little brother, Lynch, was born. The family lived in Cardiff for most of their life, but it wasn't very pleasant. The Lawrence family were poor, as the parents had low income jobs but did whatever they could to give Atlas and Lynch great lives. Atlas and Lynch grew up opposites. Atlas was a kind, brave soul, as Lynch was a shy, mean person. Atlas loved to help people with whatever they needed, finding gratitude making people happy. He was sometimes selfish and was quick to anger when something didn't go his way, but he had to learn patience and that everything wouldn't go the way he wanted it to. Atlas was very compassionate and often felt pain, when his parents did as well, seeing them suffer with financial and social problems in the time they all lived together. He would love to help his friends at school with situations that they had as long as it made them feel better. Him and Lynch had a little rivalry as their personalities clashed but still loved each other. Atlas as the age of 11 began to start doing martial arts in middle school as it entertained him and helped him build more confidence. But when he became 13, that's when his life changed. After Atlas turned 13, his mother got sick and was hospitalized for a long time for a rare disease. When she died months after being hospitalized, this brought the brothers and father to lots of sadness. Jack, the father began to start slacking on his job, nearly getting fired and bringing down the family financially even more. One fateful day, there was a battle between heroes and villains in Cardiff and this drove everyone to try to leave the city as it was getting torn apart by the huge battle. As Jack, Atlas and Lynch were escaping the on a road, a bus full of people crashed near them. Atlas stopped and hesitated but made the decision to run into the bus and try to bring out people. Jack came back for Atlas after noticing he wasn't behind them and saw him trying to help people out of the bus. He went in and helped bring everyone out of the bus, even though a killer cyclone formed through a villain's attack and was coming into the direction of them and the way they were supposed to escape. After helping everyone escape the bus, Jack dragged Atlas to escape but Atlas broke off his grip as he noticed someone else still trapped. He looked at the cyclone getting closer, throwing all kinds of debris everywhere, but he ran back into the bus which was rattling from the force of the cyclone getting closer. The superhuman battle was still going on, and Atlas ran into the bus and tried to drag the person out, but they became conscious and pushed Atlas into one of the seats and ran out, themselves. Atlas got up and tries to exit the bus, but it tipped over and fell on it's side, trapping Atlas in it. He screamed and tried to climb, as he was too tired and unable to escape, in his desperate attempt. He never gave up trying to escape, as he heard his dad screaming for him, but that sound was tuned out by the howling cyclone. Atlas closed his eyes and braced as tears ran down his face in complete despair. A few seconds later, he felt nothing and heard nothing, and didn't get up or open his eyes for 5 minutes. He finally opened them up and looked around to see himself in a cave seemingly. He thought we was dead, after getting up and weakly walked down the cave with a light coming from the inside of it. As he walked through the cave, he saw 7 statues and below them read the Seven Deadly Sins, listed one by one. He kept walking, tears still streaming down his face and turned a corner, walking into a huge room, with 7 thrones in front of him, each occupied with a different person. Below the thrones, had lightning bolts beneath, and on the very left, a muscular woman with red hair stood up and walked down to Atlas. He backed up, but she knelled and managed to smile. Atlas spoke with her and she introduced herself as one of the Seven Wizards in the Council of Eternity and that Atlas was in the Rock of Eternity, the Center of the Multiverse. Atlas was confused but talked to all of the Wizards, and found out they were wizards with enormous power and how Atlas earned power himself. They showed history of his life, helping people, being righteous and compassionate, then finally showed a third person view of his act of saving everyone on the bus as the cyclone grew closer. Atlas began to cry again as he was told he wasn't dead, but about to live up to his true potential, as a warrior, and a hero of the world. The Celtic Wizard who first came up to him and held out her staff, striking Atlas with lightning and imbuing him with magic and the physiology of a New God, but not as powerful. His potential was said to be able to increase and get more powerful the more he trained, but for now, this is what he earned for being a righteous being. Atlas's newfound abilities were not tested as the Council all thanked him, and casted him out of the Rock of Eternity and back onto Earth. He appeared back on Earth a few minutes after the cyclone hit but next to Jack and Lynch to their surprise. The cyclone suddenly stopped as lightning struck in the middle of it and the battle came to an end with the heroes being the victors. After this incident, Jack and his kids moved to New York to start their new life there, and Jack managed to get a good paying job to help support his children. Atlas started highschool at 14 and Lynch was still in elementary school. Over highschool, Atlas was doing undercover hero things and getting stronger but slowly. He didn't tell nobody but his dad and brother of his powers and they accepted him no matter what. Atlas has a few friends in highschool but they all broke apart going onto college. Atlas continued to do his martial arts as highschool went on as well, getting better. But now he's in college and this will definitely change his life even more.... Recently, Atlas has discovered that the method that led him to becoming a New God, was a false reality, a vision. He was always born a New God, due to Harper, his mother, being a New God. On Earth, Harper chose not to initiate the "Rite of Ascension" and officially make Atlas a New God. Instead she officially made him a New God, by pushing a power and reality onto him, making him believe that he obtained his powers through the Council of Shazam, which is why he manifested lightning abilities as his first ability. Atlas is actually an Abysmal New God, New Gods that are offshoots of Apokoliptians. They reside on the planet, Abyss and have multiple hierarchies of denizens, such as the Royal Family in which Atlas is involved in and the regular citizens along the poverty stricken streets. ''Personality'' Atlas is an very compassionate guy and loves to help people with whatever situation they need. He can't help this as he feels that everyone should be pleased and happy. He's open and friendly to people, no matter if they're strangers and he has this charisma that people seem to like and automatically gravitate towards him. He's easy to talk to as he understands people and keeps good secrets. He is easily trusting and this could be a bad thing, as he can trust the wrong people. This goes to a certain part about Atlas that is also very selfish, because since he likes helping people and understanding them, this could come from a deep desire of wanting to be accepted or liked by people. Atlas is unaware of this though, and views himself as a great person. He has a calm expression to his face all the time and is kind, having a smile as well when talking to people. Atlas is a self-destructive person who isn't fond of commitment, relationship wise and the way he lives. He feels himself as a free spirit and so he doesn't like being bound to this. This is very toxic to himself and to other people as it makes him look very selfish and irresponsible. He isn't very quick to anger but when you annoy him or try to make him angry, then he will snap. In battles, Atlas is often very cocky: talking while fighting, or even taunting and smiling. He does seem very focused though, because he likes good technique and throwing his opponents off though. He has high knowledge in how to use his magic and can use it to a whim. He is also a person who, after receiving his powers, loves exploring them and training his body to become a better powered person each day. Powers/Abilities Powers * Abysmal Physiology:'' The beings of Apokolips and New Genesis are known as gods and live in a realm called the Fourth World which is outside normal space and time. Their strength is due to their relative proximity to the Source, a mysterious energy which fuels the divine powers of the beings in Apokolips and New Genesis, as well as their offshoots: Abysmals and Elysians. The Elysian New Gods are offshoots of the Genesisian New Gods and live on the planet Elysia. But, their opposites are The Abysmal New Gods which are offshoots of the Apokolipian New Gods. The Abysmals live on the planet Abyss and only certain Abysmals can utilize The Abysmal Effect which is the more powerful metaphysical energy of the Source than regular utilization of the Source energy. (Regular utilization of the Source energy is usually specific whilst the Effect is more broad in potential and usage.) The denizens of Abyss (and Elysia) are stronger, faster, and smarter than homo sapiens, despite their resemblance to the same. Atlas's Abysmal physiology is far from a high level New God, though Atlas has a potential to become stronger. ** '''The Abysmal Effect': Atlas is fueled by the Abysmal Effect, a strange side of the Source that is represented by archetypal ideas of Entropy, Destruction, Chaos, Disease, Vices and etc. in the Fourth World as well as in the Multiverse. The only Gods that can utilize this Effect are certain families within the Abysmal New Gods that have an ancestral connection to Darkseid, The Lord of the Omega Effect. After an Abysmal is born, the parent can wait until the child is ready to go through the "Rite of Ascension" to be imbued with regular powers of the Source and officially become a New God. If the Abysmal is of royal blood, then the process is the same, except the Abysmal is given The Abysmal Effect to become a New God. There are exceptions of course, in which the parent (if skilled enough) can force a fake reality and power unto the Abysmal and cause them to do their bidding or simply remain at choosing a power for them. The Abysmal Effect can create any type of power the God can imagine and they are usually related to what the Effect is represented by; although there are exceptions, if the user is skilled enough. Abilities * Genius Combatant:'' Atlas is a very skilled fighter, who adapts to combat and uses the advantage of opponents weak spots to give himself the upper hand in fights. His fighting style essentially evolves during combat. By observing his opponent's fighting style, he can use his dynamic vision acuity to "read the flow" of their movements to predict their next movement and/or create countermeasures to combat their style. He can also slightly learn their fighting style and slightly use it against another enemy, if need be. ** Stream Fist: This is the name of Atlas's main martial arts. It's a mix of Jeet Kune Do and Tai-Chi and it is composed of a series of fast and strong punches that quickly take out an enemy. The martial art can repel the attacks of his opponents, nullify them, or redirect them with twice the power. When using this technique, Atlas's arms and hands are flexed in a '''Black Tiger Fist/Palm '''style to be able and fully channel all of his strength into blunt hits or whatnot. For example, if he isn't able to punch through a metal door, when flexing his hand and employing this technique, he is able to smash through the door with ease. * '''Multilingual': Atlas knows English, Spanish and a little bit of Cambrian. * Parkour Proficiency: Along with frequently attending the gym, Atlas also enjoys doing parkour around the city jungle of Cayden, especially with his enhanced physiology. Weaknesses * Radion: The New Gods are vulnerable to a substance called Radion. Its source is unknown and its effects are toxic only in sustained amounts or after explosive exposure. The average New God can be slain by an application of Radion from a Radion blaster or bomb. * Vulnerability to sharp weapons: ''As of now, Atlas has enhanced durability, but is still vulnerable to sharp weapons, as well as bullets. He is able to operate through pain and still fight with a piercing injury, but not for long. He must train to have stronger endurance and become invulnerable to sharp weapons. * ''Lightning Depletion: Atlas, though he has powerful abilities, must ration them with caution. If he runs out of electricity, he must find many energy sources to charge up his lightning. But there's a catch, whenever he manages to charge up, his lightning is equally distributed to all pools of lightning, so that they all get an equal amount. * Gullible: Will believe any information given, regardless of how valid or truthful it is, easily deceived or duped. * Reckless: Heedless. Headstrong. Foolhardy. Unthinking boldness, wild carelessness and disregard for consequences. * Soft-hearted: He has a softness and tenderness of heart that can lead him into trouble; susceptible of pity or other kindly affection. He cannot resist helping someone they see in trouble, suffering or in need, and often don’t think of the repercussions or situation before doing so. * Audacious: Recklessly bold in defiance of convention, propriety, law, or the like; insolent; braze, disobedient. * Family: Atlas holds a special place in his heart for his family. Whenever something involves his family, that situations takes his priority immediately, wanting them to be happy or safe. Due to being poor and being very reliant on his family, he's only known family and that is the only type of commitment he maintains, although he still is kind of a fuck up regarding them. However, he still can't help but feel remorse when hurting or upsetting his only family and will try to make it right immediately. Paraphernalia Equipment 'Merlot the BMW: '''This is Atlas's main form of transportation. He gets around wherever he needs by utilizing this red BMW with custom writing on it. Once his dad began to make money and was leaving to college, he bought Atlas this very cheap BMW to use as transportation. Due to it being the future, this car was fortunately cheap, among the cars that drive around today. This car is named Merlot by Atlas, after his late mother's favorite red wine. This car has a great engine, standard but not quite a supercharger level engine obviously. The inside is all black with amazingly soft seats and seat warmers on every seat. Atlas has tried to race with this car multiple times, as you notice with the add-ons to the exterior of the car. The rims are a little gold as you can see in the picture and the tires are not easily popped by normal means. The exterior of the vehicle has been reinforced with electrical magic so that it cannot shatter or get smashed easily by other cars. ''Appearance - Casual 2= - Formal= }} ''Trivia'' *Atlas's mother is of Welsh heritage and his dad is of African-Venezuelan (or Afro-Venezuelan) heritage. *He is currently 18 years old. *He has an English accent, somehow. Welsh accents don't exist on this Earth. *His younger brother, Lynch, looks similar to him, but younger and without the dreads in his head. *He is currently a freshman in college, looking to be something in life, not sure with what yet. He also visits the gym nearly everyday, to train his own body (without using his powers) and his martial art skills. *He does not have a job at the moment, as he just got rejected by Palmart's Club, a membership-only grocery chain store. *He enjoys training his body and doing martial arts as hobbies. He also likes to play the guitar and a little bit of saxophone when he can. *The powers he thinks he obtained from the Council, were the New God Physiology and Magic Lightning. But the magic in the lightning can do a variety effects along what is stated. This gives him potential to learn other magic types or maybe even more. *A theme song Atlas would probably assign to himself would be this song. SLIGHT - Tangerines . *Atlas's body type is what you see in the picture below. He is very toned and a little tall. He also has tattoos on his left arm, down towards his wrist, like in the picture below. He also has one on his right pectoral. For accessories, he always wears a watch on his left wrist, bracelets on his right wrist and little white straps around 3 fingers of each hand. (Like what Cole from inFamous has on his fingers.) Category:TheSuperiorOne Category:Legacies